


Operation: Sungkit the Sungit

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Boss/Employee Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Singlefather!jongin, Yaya!Kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Ito ang pagsasalaysay ng pagpasok ni Kyungsoo Do sa buhay ng mag-amang Jongin at Eunmi Kim.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Ang Pagtatagpo

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Andito na ang BCWMH-ish Kaisoo AU na wala namang nanghihingi.
> 
> Ang kwento nito ay heavily inspired ng sikat na sikat, patok na patok na drama sa tanghali, ilang taon na ang nakalilipas. Kaya naman may mga eksena at pangyayari na parallel sa naturang palabas.
> 
> Will be updated not so regularly kaya pasensya na >< may praktis naman na ako ng kaunti sa pagsusulat sa Filipino pero hindi pa din ako confident kaya sorry na agad sa mga pagkakamali na inyong makikita.
> 
> Syempre gusto ko na din magpasalamat sa dalawang taga-udyok ko ng pagkalat dito na si milla at rian. Sa wakas, may mababawas na sa pila na umabot na sa SLEX HAHAHA nakakahiya man pero bahala na :P
> 
> Kung may mga reklamo o mga saloobin na gustong ibulalas, maaring iiwan sa comments o pumunta sa twitter ko [**dito**](https://twitter.com/kaichocosoo?s=09)
> 
> Sana ay magdulot ito ng saya kapag inyong binasa ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: lahat ng laman ng akda na ito ay likha lamang ng malikot kong isip at sandamakmak at halo-halong mga ideya. hindi nangagahulugaan na kung ano man ang pananaw at personalidad ng mga karakter ay applicable in real life

“Tito! Karga!”

Kahit na basang-basa, hindi naman matanggihan ni Kyungsoo ang pamangkin na nakataas na ang mga braso at nag-aabang na mga mata. Inabot niya ang nakasampay na tuwalya sa may medyo naka-awang na pintuan ng banyo at ibinalot sa bagong ligong pamangkin. Mabuti na lang at nakisama naman ang bata pero pagkaipit ni Kyungsoo sa isang dulo para hindi matanggal ang tapis na tuwalya, nag-angat ulit ng mga kamay si Yuna. “Tito, karga!”

Umiling si Kyungsoo at umismid. “Wala ka na bang ibang sasabihin?”

Mukhang nangalay na si Yuna kaya nagbaba ng mga kamay pero kumapit naman sa binti ng kanyang Tito Kyungsoo. “Wala na po?”

“Talaga? Eh di walang buhat.”

“Tito!” reklamo ni Yuna na may kasamang hila sa shorts ni Kyungsoo. “Karga!”

Kunwaring malungkot, umiling-iling ulit si Kyungsoo bago umupo para tagpuin ang mga matang malapit nang maiyak. “Wala yung magic word eh. Paano ‘yan?”

Nagliwanag naman ang mukha ni Yuna, at excited na nagtatalon. “Tito, tito! Karga, please?”

Ngumiti na din si Kyungsoo at binuhat na din si Yuna na agad kumapit sa kanyang leeg. “‘Di ba, sabi ni tito, kapag meron kang kailangan sa ibang tao, dapat may please parati?”

“Opo, tito. Sorry po, tito,” malamang dahil sa hiya, nagtago si Yuna sa kanyang balikat at mas humigpit pa ang yakap. Lumabas na sila ng banyo nang makapagbihis na ang pamangkin, mahirap na at baka sipunin.

“Okay na ‘yun. Basta palaging tatandaan ang tinuturo ni tito, ha, Yuna?”

“Opo, tito,” sagot ni Yuna na may pahabol na kiss sa pisngi ng tito. “Thank you po sa pagpapaligo po sa akin po.”

Natabunan ulit ng isa pang ngiti ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Ang bilis lumipas ng limang taon, parang kelan lang ay ihinabilin ng Kuya Seungsoo niya ang anak nito dahil kinailangan nilang magtrabaho sa ibang bansa ng kanyang asawa, para din kay Yuna. Ngayon, matatas na itong magsalita at lumalaking isang maganda at mabait na bata.

Kung minsan man ay nakakaramdam siya ng panghihinayang dahil hindi niya natapos ang pag-kokolehiyo para matutukan ang pamangkin, isang ngiti at lambing lang mula kay Yuna ay agad itong napapawi.

“Walang anuman po,” inabot niya ang basang buhok ng pamangkin at kinusot nang bahagya. “Ayan na yung mga damit mo sa kama, iwan ka na ni tito, ha? Kaya na ni Yuna magbihis mag-isa, ‘di ba?”

Mabilis na tango ang sagot ni Yuna bago pumunta sa nakatuping mga damit sa paanan ng kama na magkatabi nilang tinutulugan. “Opo, tito. Bihis na po ako po.”

Lumakad na si Kyungsoo palapit sa pinto pero hindi tinatanggal ang tingin sa bata, “Kapag kailangan mo ng tulong, tawagin mo si tito. Dito lang ako sa labas.”

Isang masiglang  _ opo, tito _ ang narinig ni Kyungsoo bago niya tuluyang maisara ang pinto. Isang bagong araw nanaman. Sila na lang dalawa ni Yuna ang nasa bahay dahil abala na ang kanyang mga magulang sa taniman ng gulay kung saan sila nagtatrabaho pa din. Makailang ulit man siya na akuin ang pagtatrabaho para sila ay makapagpahinga, mas ipinagkatiwala nila si Yuna sa kanya.

Pero kahit hindi nila sabihin, alam ni Kyungsoo na ginagawa nila ito dahil wala silang nagawa noong kinailangan niyang umuwi at tumigil sa pag-aaral sa Maynila. Wala namang may kagustuhan sa nangyari. Isa pa, mas importante naman kay Kyungsoo na matulungan ang pamilya niya. Hindi din niya maaatim na nasa malayo siya habang alam niya na mas makatutulong sa kanila ang kanyang pag-uwi.

Bago pa man lumalim ang mga iniisp, pumunta siya sa may kusina at inayos ang baunan ni Yuna. Isang chocolate cupcake, isang tetra pack ng orange juice at isang pirasong saging galing sa puno sa kanilang bakuran. Saktong pagkatapos niya ay siya namang paglabas ni Yuna sa kwarto, nakasuot na ng kanyang uniform pero kailangan pang ayusin.

“Paabot ako ng suklay at yung tuwalya, Yuna, tapos halika dito kay tito.”

Pinanuod niyang tumingkayad ang bata para maabot ang kinalalagyan ng suklay saka lumapit noong hawak na niya ito, dala ang handa nang baunan. Pinunasan niya munang maigi ang tumutulo pang buhok ng pamangkin. Pagkatapos, dahan-dahan niyang pinadaanan ng suklay ang buhok ni Yuna dahil mabilis itong masaktan kapag nahahatak ang buhok. “Wala ka na bang nakalimutan na assignment?”

“Hmm, wala na po, tito. Wala po kaming assignment kahapon pero po sabi ni teacher po magcocolor daw po kami mamaya po.”

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Yuna sa magkabilang balikat niya. Hindi pa pwedeng ipusod dahil basa pa. “Yung colors mo, dala mo ba?”

“Opo, tito,” kumuha siya ng isa sa mga panali ni Yuna sa buhok at isinuot ito sa kanya na parang bracelet. Dumako naman siya sa kuwelyo ng bata na saliwa pa kaya naman inayos na din niya. Isa pang tingin kung maayos na ang palda ni Yuna bago niya iniabot ang inihandang baon sa pamangkin.

“Ubusin mo yung pabaon ni tito tapos makikinig ka kay teacher mo, okay? Kapag meron kang hindi maintindihan o kailangan mo ng tulong, magsasabi kay kay teacher ha?”

“Opo, tito.” Isinuot na din niya ang pink na bag ni Yuna na merong cartoon prints at hinawakan na ang kamay ng bata. “Okay na. Tara na baka ma-late ka pa.”

Pagpatak ng alas-otso y medya ng umaga, lumarga na ang magtiyuhin para sa ilang minutong lakarin papunta sa eskwelahan ni Yuna.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pasado alas dose na ng tanghali kaya naman paspasang naglakad ang mag-tito para makauwi na kaagad. Medyo na-delay ng konti ang pagpapauwi kay Yuna dahil inannounce ng kanilang teacher na merong PTA meeting sa darating na Sabado. Gaya ng nakagawian, si Kyungsoo ang aattend bilang guardian ni Yuna kaya naman hawak niya ang isang kapirasong papel na nagsasaad ng agenda ng magiging meeting.

May kalayuan pa sila ay tanaw na nila ang tila kaguluhan sa tapat ng kanilang bahay. Kinabahan si Kyungsoo kaya binuhat na niya si Yuna para mas mapabils ang pagdating nila sa kanilang bahay.

Isang sorpresa ang bumungad sa kanila. Hindi man inaasahan pero okay lang, isa namang magandang sorpresa ang dumating, lalo na para sa kanyang pamangkin na agad nagpababa sa kanyang tito.

“Mama! Papa!”

Halos madapa si Yuna sa kakamadaling makalapit sa kanyang mga magulang pero agad naman siyang sinalo ni Miyoung na pinaluguan ng matutunog na halik ang mga pisngi ng anak, hindi alintana na pawisan pa ito mula sa paglalakad mula sa eskwelahan.

Nagbigay naman ng daan ang mga usisero nilang kapitbahay para kay Kyungsoo na sinablubong ng kanyang Kuya Seungsoo at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. Ilang tapik sa likod bago humiwalay ang nakatatanda pero nanatiling nakaakbay. “Musta, Bunso? Nagulat ka ba?”

Masaya si Kyungsoo. Ang huling uwi ng kuya niya ay magdadalawang taon na ang nakalipas habang ang Ate Miyoung naman niya ang nakauwi noong nakaraang taon. Ito ang unang beses nilang nakauwi ng magkasama. Kitang-kita kay Yuna ang ligaya na makapiling ang parehong magulang ng sabay kaya naman mas dumoble ang saya ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo, kuya. Bakit wala kayong pasabi?”

Bumitiw sa kanya si Seungsoo pero humabol naman ng paggulo sa buhok niya, gaya ng ginawa niya sa pamangkin noong umaga. “Pasok na muna tayo. Doon na tayo mag-usap.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Anak, gabi na. Pumasok na tayo sa loob.”

Malamig ang ihip ng hangin pero hindi iyon inaalintana ni Kyungsoo. Ilang oras lang ang nakararaan, walang mapaglagyan ang tuwa niya dahil sa paguwi ng kanyang kuya at hipag. Ngayon, mas minabuti niya na mapag-isa sa maliit nilang kubo sa kanilang likod-bahay para mas makapag-isip.

Mahaba-habang hapunan ang pinagsaluhan nila. Nagsimula ang kwentuhan sa mga karanasan ng mag-asawa, lalo na at sabik si Yuna na marinig ang mga kwento ng kanyang mga magulang. Laman ng kwento nila ang mga tanawin na nakikita lamang sa telebisyon, kasama na din ang pamumuhay nila kasama ang ilan pang OFW sa Canada. Parang hindi na din daw sila umalis ng Pilipinas dahil sa dami ng mga Pinoy doon.

May mga kwento na naulit na lang pero ayos lang, mas masarap magsalo sa pagkain dahil sama-sama silang pamilya.

Di kalaunan, napag-usapan na din ang dahilan kung bakit napauwi ang mag-asawa.

Mahaba ang naging paliwanag si Seungsoo habang abala si Miyoung na ihanda si Yuna sa pagtulog dahil maaga pa ang pasok niya kinabukasan. Hindi na naintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang ilan sa mga detalyeng nabanggit ng kanyang kuya pero ang alam niya lang ay naisaayos na ang Canadian citizenship nilang mag-asawa sa tulong ng kanilang mga employer at kaya sila umuwi ay para asikasuhin ang mga papeles ni Yuna para makasama na nila siya doon sa Canada.

_ “Pwede ka na bumalik sa pag-aaral mo, Bunso.” _

_ “Talagang nagtatabi kami ng tatay mo mula sa padala ng kapatid mo para sa pangtustos mo, anak. Pwede ka na mag-enrol sa susunod na semestre.” _

_ “Salamat sa tulong mo, Bunso. Babawi na ako sa’yo ngayon.” _

“Dito po muna ako, ‘nay. Magpapahangin lang po.”

Madaming tumatakbo sa isip ni Kyungsoo, hindi din siya sigurado sa kung ano ang dapat na maramdaman. Masyadong maraming nangyari noong araw na iyon. Hati ang pakiramdam niya sa mga nalaman at may parte sa kanya na hindi pa din lubusang maisip kung ano na ang mangyayari sa kanya dahil sa malaking pagbabago na dadating sa kanilang pamilya.

Tinabihan siya ng kanyang inay sa bangkong inuupuan at hinawakan ang kamay niya na nakapatong doon. “Ano ang bumabagabag sa’yo, anak?”

Nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kawalan, sinusubukan na sagutin ang tanong. “Matagal niyo na po bang alam ang plano ng kuya?”

Sinakop ng dalawang kamay ng kanyang ina ang kanyang kamay na hawak nito. “Simula noong pag-uwi ng Ate Miyoung mo dito. Kaya sapat lang ang padala nila dito sa atin ay dahil naghahanda na silang manirahan doon.”

Isa iyon sa mga pinagtatakahan ni Kyungsoo noong una. Ang alam niya ay maganda ang offer ng trabaho sa kanyang kuya doon sa Canada pero ang padala sa kanila ay halos sapat lang para sa kanilang pang-araw-araw. Meron pala silang pinaglalaanan at may iba ring pinaglalaanan ang kanyang mga magulang.

“May sobra naman po pala kahit papaano ang padala ni kuya, kahit po hindi na kayo magtrabaho ng itay.”

“Gusto namin iyon, Kyungsoo, para makadagdag sa pangkolehiyo mo ulit.”

Ramdam niyang nakatingin sa kanya ang ina simula pa kanina. Nilingon niya ito at binigyan siya ng isang matamis na ngiti. “Wag mong sasabihin na hindi na dapat namin ginawa iyon. Anak, noong nakiusap kami sa’yo ng kuya mo na dumito muna para umalalay sa pagaalaga kay Yuna, hindi ka na nag-dalawang isip pa, kahit alam namin na gustong-gusto mong makatapos. Inuna mo kami kaysa mga pangarap mo. Isipin mo na lang na pasasalamat namin ito sa’yo. Gusto din naman namin na sumaya ka, bunso. Isa pa, pareho kaming hindi napapakali ng itay mo sa bahay kaya walang kaso sa amin ang magtrabaho pa, kaya pa namin.”

Nangingilid na ang kanyang mga luha kaya naglihis ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Kung lahat ng ito ay nagawa ng kanyang mga magulang at kuya para sa kanya, sino ba naman siya para tumanggi pa? Isa pa, kapag nakapagtapos na siya ng kolehiyo, mas makatutulong siya sa kanyang mga magulang at may dahilan na siya para pagpahingahin sila.

Dinala niya ang kanilang mga kamay para patakan ng halik ang likod ng kamay ng kanyang inay. Iniwasan pa din ni Kyungsoo na tingnan ang nakatatanda dahil sigurado siyang hindi niya mapipigilan ang pag-agos ng kanyang mga luha. Madalas man silang naghihikahos at hindi namuhay ng marangya, hindi lahat ay mapalad gaya ni Kyungsoo, mapalad na puno ng pagmamahal ang kanilang payak na tahanan.

Nahiga siya sa bangko at ginawang unan ang mga hita ng kanyang inay. Ilang taon na nga ba noong huli itong nagawa ni Kyungsoo? Bahagyang nag-ayos ng upo ang kanyang ina at sinimulang suklayin ang kanyang buhok at masahiin ang kanyang anit. Nagsimulang humingig ang ina ng isang pamilyar na tono at kasabay noon ang paggaan ng kanyang damdamin at pagbigat ng kanyang mga mata.

Lumipas man ang maraming taon, si Kyungsoo pa din ang tanging Bunso ng pamilya.

“Nay, maraming salamat. Pagbubutihin ko po, pangako ‘yan.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mabilis na lumipas ang mga linggo, mga buwan.

Naroon na sila sa nirentahang van ni Seungsoo, paluwas ng Maynila, patungong airport. Ilang oras na lang at lilipad na sila pabalik ng Canada kasama ang halos ayaw bumitaw sa Tito Kyungsoo niyang si Yuna. Kahit naging abala si Kyungsoo sa pag-aayos ng sariling mga papeles para makapag-enrol na muli, hindi niya hinayaang mawalan siya ng oras sa pamangkin. Pinaliwanag paunti-unti ang mangyayaring pag-alis.

Noong una ay iniisip ng bata na magbabakasyon lamang siya kasama ang mga magulang. Hanggang sa naisip niyang itanong kung kasama din ba ang kanyang Tito Kyungsoo at ang kanyang lolo at lola. Doon na nagsimulang humirap ipaintindi kay Yuna na pagkadating nila sa Canada, ang kanyang Mama at Papa na ang makakasama niya. Hindi din nila pwedeng isama ang kanyang lolo’t lola pati na si Kyungsoo.

At dahil nga si Kyungsoo na ang halos nagpalaki sa bata, pinakamahirap ang pamamaalam. Hinayaan na lang muna nila na hindi siya umalis sa kanyang tito hanggang sa huling sandali.

Maaga silang umalis dahil sa pangamba na maipit sa traffic pero himalang hindi gaano kabagal ang naging byahe nila. Tatlong oras pa ang bubunuin kaya naman pumasok muna sila sa isang kainan sa loob ng airport. Tig-iisang maleta lang naman ang dala ng mag-anak dahil mas gusto nilang mag-focus kay Yuna imbes na sa mga dalahin nila.

Dumaan ang oras at para maiwasan na mahuli sa kanilang boarding time, minabuti na ni Seungsoo at Miyoung na pumasok na.

“Yuna, sama ka na kay Papa. Aalis na kayo,” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa pamangkin na lalong humigpit ang yakap sa kanya. “Sama ka na po, tito,” yaya ni Yuna habang pilit nagtatago sa leeg ng kanyang tito. “Please po?”

Naglakad na sila pero mukhang wala pa din balak ang bata na humiwalay sa kanya. Malapit na sila sa may x-ray machine kaya naman labag man sa loob ni Kyungsoo ay dahan-dahan na niyang inilayo si Yuna sa kanya at iniabot sa kanyang kuya. Hindi naman agad nagpatalo ang pamangkin at kumapit pa sa t-shirt niya. Bumitaw lang ang bata nang pagsabihan ni Miyoung na nasisira niya ang damit ng Tito Kyungsoo niya.

Doon na nagsimula ang iyakan.

Halos mabiyak ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang makita ang tuloy-tuloy na pag-agos ng luha ng pamangkin. Hindi naman nagwawala si Yuna pero kitang-kita ang lungkot nito. Hindi niya napigilang lumapit pero pinigil niya ang bata nang akmang pupunta ulit ito sa kanya. Huminga siya ng malalim para pigilin ang nagbabadyang mga luha. “Wag ka na umiyak, Yuna. Promise ni tito, kapag nakaipon ako at wala akong school, dadalawin kita, okay?”

Mukhang hindi naman nakumbinsi ang pamangkin pero hinayaan na ni Kyungsoo, wala na din naman silang magagawa. Inayos ni Seungsoo ang hawak sa anak at kinausap ito ng pabulong. Tumayo na sila sa labas ng pila at nang dalawang grupo na lang ang nasa unahan, tinawag ni Yuna si Kyungsoo, humihikbi pa din.

Bahagya itong lumiyad para mayakap ang kanyang tito. “Good girl po ako, tito. Antay po kita doon po. Puntahan mo po ako agad doon po, please?”

Susunod na sila Seungsoo kaya binilisan ni Kyungsoo ang paghalik sa noo ni Yuna, “Promise yan. Tawagan mo si tito parati, ha?”

Mabilis na ding nagpaalam ang mga matatanda para makausad na ang pila. Sumulyap pa ng isang beses si Yuna pero may nakasilay na na maliit na ngiti. “Bye, tito! Bye po, lolo at lola!” sigaw niya habang walang humpay ang pagkaway. Gumanti din si Kyungsoo at ang kanyang mga magulang hanggang sa nakalagpas na ng gate ang mag-anak at hindi na nila matanaw galing sa labas.

Ilang sandali pa silang lumagi bago nag-aya ang itay ni Kyungsoo na bumalik ng sasakyan nang makabyahe na sila pabalik.

“Mauna na po kayo, ‘tay. Mag-CR lang po ako,” paalam ni Kyungsoo bago naglakad patungo sa direksyon kung saan niya nakita ang mga signage papunta doon.

At dahil wala namang pila ay kaagad natapos ni Kyungsoo ang business niya. Malapit na siya sa may exit nang biglang maramdaman na may kung anong bumangga sa kanyang tagiliran. Mabuti na lang at hindi naman malakas kaya hindi siya nabuwal. Agad niyang tiningnan kung ano ang nakatama sa kanya at siya ay natigilan.

Isang batang babae na naka white dress at may yakap na brown bear ang nakatingala sa kanya. Medyo kayumanggi ang balat at medyo singkit ang mga mata na namilog malamang sa gulat. Naalala niya ang kakawalay lang na pamangkin kaya nag-kick in ang instinct niya. Umupo siya para pantayan ang height ng bata na mas matangkad ng kauti kay Yuna. “Okay ka lang ba? Hindi ka ba nasaktan?”

Nakita niyang humigpit ang yakap nito sa kanyang laruan kaya umatras ng bahagya si Kyungsoo para hindi tuluyang matakot. Luminga-linga siya para i-check kung merong naghahanap sa bata pero walang mukhang interesado sa kanila. “Sinong kasama mo?”

Finally, umiling ang batang babae at tiningnan siya ng mata sa mata. Medyo nailang si Kyungsoo dahil ang mga matang nakatitig sa kanya ngayon ay hindi mata ng isang takot at nawawalang bata. Para niyang kinikilatis si Kyungsoo kaya hindi niya mapigilang maconscious at mapasilip baka nalimot niyang isara ang kanyang zipper.

Nakasara naman, mabuti na lang.

“I’m lost,” isang maliit at malambing na tinig ang kumausap kay Kyungsoo. “Can you help me?”

Napakamot ng ulo si Kyungsoo dahil inglesera pala itong nakabunggo sa kanya. Hindi naman nakakagulat dahil mukhang anak mayaman nga. Mabuti na lang at kahit papaano may baon siyang ingles. Hindi man siya matatas pero kaya niyang makipagusap ng maayos. “I’ll try. Do you remember the last place you were… uhm… with someone?”

Nag-isip saglit ang bata bago kinuha ang isang kamay ni Kyungsoo at mahinang hinila, “Over there,” at itinuro ang direksyon kung saan nandoon ang mga kainan. “Let’s go, cute mister.”

Ilang metro na din ang nailakad nila, hinayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo na i-lead siya ng bata, tutal siya naman ang nakatatanda kung saan niya gustong pumunta. Ayaw naman niyang iwanan ito dahil baka kung sino pa ang makakita sa kanya. Iba na ang panahon ngayon baka kung ano pa ang gawin sa bata, lalo pa at mukhang may kaya. Alam niya na kung si Yuna man ang maging nasa kaparehong sitwasyon ng batang babaeng sinusandan niya ngayon, wala nang pagsisidlan ang pag-aalala niya.

Hindi na mawari ni Kyungsoo ang mga sumunod na nangyari. Nakaramdam na lang siya ng malakas na pwersang humatak sa kanya sa likod, nabitawan niya ang batang babae at merong marahas na humigit sa mga kamay niya para mailagay sa kanyang likod at naramdaman niyang may malamig at matigas na bagay ang bumalot sa mga palapulsuhan niya. Meron pang tumulak sa kanyang likod kaya siya napaluhod.

“Damputin niyo na ‘yan. I’ll make sure he will rot in jail for kidnapping my daughter.”

Doon lang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang posisyon. Nasa gitna siya ng airport, nakaluhod at nakaposas at merong isang matangkad na lalaki na nakatayo sa harap niya. Nakapostura, bitbit ang batang babaeng sinamahan niya at halos magliyab si Kyungsoo sa galit na tingin nito sa kanya.

Doon lang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na siyang ang inaakusahang kidnapper, hinuli, pinusasan at ipakukulong ng lalaking kung nakamamatay lang ang talim ng tingin, kanina pa siya duguan at nakalupasay sa sahig.

Mayroong humatak sa kanya patayo, isang pulis na masama din ang tingin sa kanya habang may sinasabi tungkol sa karapatan niyang manahimik at sa isang abogado nang nagsimulang ngumawa ang batang babae, nagpupumiglas mula sa mga bisig ng lalaking may hawak sa kanya. “Let him go, dad! He’s not a bad guy. You are! Put me down!”

“Eunmi, keep it down…”

“No! Put me down!” wala nang nagawa ang, apparently, tatay ng bata kung hindi ibaba siya. Pumunta siya kaagad kay Kyungsoo at yumakap sa mga hita nito, tuloy sa pag-iyak. “Don’t leave, cute mister.”

Hindi magawang makasagot ni Kyungsoo, in a state of shock pa siya dahil sa bilis ng mga pangyayari. At dahil sa hindi niya pagkibo, lalong umiyak ang batang si Eunmi habang nakayakap pa din sa kanya. “He’s not a criminal! Let him go, please!”

Nakuha na nila ang atensyon ng halos buong airport. Makapal na ang mga taong nakapaligid sa kanila at gusto na lang din ni Kyungsoo na maiyak. Paano nga ba siya napunta sa ganoong sitwasyon? Sana ba tiniis na lang niya ang pantog niya para hindi na niya kinailangnan pumunta ng banyo at makasalubong ang batang iniiyakan siya?

Puno na nang pagkalito ang pulis sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at hindi na din maipinta ang mukha ng tatay ni Eunmi. “Sir, mukhang misunderstanding lang po ito. Mabuti pang pag-usapan na lang po natin ito sa opisina.”

Nakahinga na nang maluwag si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman na nawala na ang posas sa mga kamay niya. “Sir, pasensya na po kayo pero pwede ho bang sumama muna kayo sa amin para lang po magkaliwanagan tayo sa kung ano ang nangyari?” tanong sa kanya ng pulis na kumausap din sa tatay ni Eunmi.

“A-ayos lang po, s-sir…  _ Cho _ . Sir, hindi po ako kidnapper,” pahabol ni Kyungsoo. Unti-unti nang nagsisink in sa kanya na kamuntikan na siyang makulong kung hindi lang nagsalita si Eunmi pabor sa kanya.

Isang mabigat na kamay ang tumapik sa likod niya. “Mukha nga. Bilisan na natin nang matapos na ito.”

Naalala ni Kyungsoo na meron nga palang siyang cellphone, napaglumaan ni Seungsoo na ibinigay na sa kanya, at kinuha niya iyon para magsabi sa mga magulang niyang madedelay pa siya ng ilang minuto. Akmang susunod na siya kay sir Cho pero hindi siya makagalaw dahil kay Eunmi na umiiyak pa din sa mga hita niya.

“Sir, saglit lang po,” paalam niya bago umupo para makausap ng face-to-face ang bata. “Eunmi? Eunmi nga ba ang pangalan mo?”

Tumango si Eunmi habang nagpupunas ng luha.  _ Nakakaintindi naman pala ng tagalog _ . “Yes, that’s my name. How about you, cute mister?”

“Kyungsoo ang pangalan ko. Salamat ha? Pinagtanggol mo ako sa kanila. You are a brave girl kaya wag ka na umiyak, ha? Okay na.”

Lumapit ang sumisigok-sigok na bata at yumakap sa kanya. “I’m sorry. My dad is bad and not you. This is his fault. I hate him.”

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo sa mga binitawang salita ni Eunmi. Bata pa man siya pero dama niya na hindi lang dala ng sumpong ang mga sinasabi niya. Nag-angat siya ng tingin sa tatay ni Eunmi pero hindi niya mabasa ang laman ng isip nito.

“‘Lika na, boy,” tawag ni sir Cho sa kanya. At dahil mukhang walang balak bumitaw si Eunmi sa kanya, kinarga na niya ang bata at sumunod na sa nauunang pulis, di na inalintana ang mga mata at cellphone na nakatutok sa kanila.


	2. Sinumpa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akala ni Kyungsoo makalimot at mamuhay ng tahimik pero bakit parang ang hirap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Andito na ang sunod na chapter uwu. Unedited kaya pasensya na sa mga mali. Hindi ito ganun kahaba at malamang gayundin ang mga susunod na update 😅
> 
> Maraming salamat sa mga tumangkilik noong unang chapter 🤗 sana ay maenjoy niyo ito hanggang dulo 😘
> 
> Edit:  
> May naisulat ako nung isang araw pero tingin ko mas maganda na isama na lang iyon sa chapter na ito kaya kung gusto mabasa ang added content, magsisimula un after ng "***"
> 
> Salamat!!

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit parang isinumpa na siya ng tadhana.

Simula noong nangyari ang pinaka-nakahihiyang pangyayari sa buhay niya doon sa airport, halos hindi na siya lumalabas ng bahay. Nag-viral ang isang video mula sa isang nakiusiyoso sa nangyari sa kanila at ng mag-amang Kim. Umuwi man siya na pormal na nakahingi ng tawad ang tatay ni Eunmi na si Jongin Kim sa kanya at sa kanyang mga magulang, hindi naman noon napigilan ang paglabas at pagkalat ng video.

Ilang oras lamang ang itinagal ng video sa social media site kung saan ito shinare pero madaming paraan ang mga tao para magkalat at mangalap ng tsismis.

Nalaman na nga lang ni Kyungsoo ito noong may sumugod na mga kapitbahay sa kanila para tanungin siya ng kung anu-anong bagay tungkol sa nangyari. Imbes na malimutan na sana niya ang masalimoot na ganap na iyon, bumalik lamang sa kanya ang mga alaala ng araw na iyon.

Napaalis man ng kanyang mga magulang ang mga tsismoso at tsismosang kapitbahay nila, meron pa ding mga bulung-bulungan. Sa tuwing lalabas si Kyungsoo para mamalengke o hindi kaya gawin ang iniuutos ng kanyang Inay, hindi niya maiwasang hindi ito marinig. Mga walang alam at kinalaman sa nangyari pero gumagawa ng sariling bersyon ng kwento.

Ang nakapagpakulong na lang sa kanyang kwarto ay nang marinig niyang pinaratangan siyang kidnapper dahil nawala na siya sa tamang pag-iisip dahil sa pag-migrate ni Yuna kasama ang mga magulang niya. Kinaaawaan siya dahil hindi na nga siya nakapag-aral, iniwanan pa siya ng kanyang pinakamamahal na pamangkin. Hindi na daw niya siguro kinaya ang lungkot kaya nagdilim ang paningin niya at nagawang manguha ng ibang bata para ipalit sa pamangkin niya.

Kahit na tinawagan din siya ng sekretarya ni Mr. Kim para ipaalam sa kanya na gumagawa na sila ng paraan para mapanagot ang nagpakalat ng video at sila na din ang gumawa ng paraan para ma-take down ito, wala naman na din itong magagawa. Naagapan man ang pagkalat nito sa buong bansa at napigilan na mailathala sa balita, huli na din lalo pa at mabils na kumalat ito sa lugar nila Kyungsoo.

Mga matang naaawa, nangangamba, natatakot at dismayado ang nakatingin sa kanya, kahit na nga lang sa anino niya. Hindi sanay si Kyungsoo sa atensyon dahil hindi naman niya gustong mapansin, lalong lalo na at ayaw niyang mapansin dahil kriminal na siya sa tingin ng mga nakakakilala sa kanya.

Naka-ilang ulit na tawag na ang kuya niya para kumustahin siya pero matapos niyang sabihin na mukhang hindi niya kakayanin na tumuloy sa padating na semester, matipid na ang mga sagot niya sa nakatatanda. Naiintindihan naman ni Seungsoo at pinangako nito na hindi na makakating kay Yuna ang nangyari. Hindi na kailangan pang malaman ng kanyang pamangkin ang pinagdadaanan niya.

Ilang linggo ang lumipas at medyo humupa na ang tsismis tungkol sa kanya pero hindi pa din tapos ang tadhana kay Kyungsoo.

Isang araw, umuwi na lang na luhaan ang kanyang nanay mula sa bukid. Humahangos ang matanda at halos hindi maikwento kung ano nga ba ang nangyari at bakit hindi niya kasama ang kanyang Itay.

Inatake pala sa puso ang kanyang tatay habang nagtatrabaho at agad na isinugod sa ospital.

Pagkadating nila ng ospital, agad nilang nalaman na dapat sumailalim sa isang bypass operation ang kanyang tatay. Madami pang detalye ang sinabi ng doktor pero ang tanging napako na lang sa utak ni Kyungsoo ay ang maaari nilang magastos sa pagpapagamot ng kanyang ama. Kailangan nilang maghanda ng mahigit-kumulang isang milyong piso.

At dahil kakasimula pa lang ni Seungsoo at ng kanyang pamilya sa Canada, hindi din mapupunan ng kanyang kuya ang kanilang pangangailangan. Wala silang kilala na mapag-uutangan. Ni hindi sila makakautang sa bangko dahil wala naman silang pwedeng ipang-collateral kung sakali.

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo lumulutang na siya sa hangin sa kakaisip kung paano malilikom ang napakalaking halaga na kailangan nila para sa kanyang tatay. Salitan sila ng kanyang ina na magbantay sa ospital at siya naman ang nakatoka na umuwi noon para kumuha ng kanilang gamit at kunin ang padala ni Seungsoo na sapat lang para sa panggastos nila at panuang bill na ibinigay sa kanila ng ospital.

Wala siya sa sariling nagiimpake ng kanyang mga damit nang masagi niya ang isa sa kanyang mga lumang libro na sana ay ginagamit niya nang mga panahong iyon kung natuloy sana siyang magbalik eskwela. Pagkapulot niya sa libro ay may maliit na papel na nahulog sa pagkaipit. Ilang segundo pa niyang tiningnan ang parihabang papel bago niya napagtanto kung ano iyon.

Agad niya itong dinampot at kinuha ang kanyang cellphone. Mabuti na lang at niloadan ito ng kuya niya para tuloy-tuloy ang komunikasyon nila tungkol sa lagay ng kanilang ama. Tumipa siya ng ilang beses bago inilagay sa tenga ang speaker. Dalawang ring lang at sumagot na ang nasa kabilang linya.

_ “Kim.” _

Malamig, masungit ang tono ng sumagot sa kabilang linya pero desperado na si Kyungsoo. Hahamakin na niya ang lahat mailigtas lang ang kanyang ama. Iyon na nga siguro ang tamang panahon para tuluyang makabawi si Jongin Kim sa nagawa niya sa kanya.

“S-si Kyungsoo po ito, Mr. Kim.”

_ “Kyungsoo? Ahh, yes. Napatawag ka. Is there a problem? Is this about the video?” _

Umiling si Kyungsoo pero naalala niyang hindi nga pala siya nakikita ng kausap. “Sir, ano po… kakapalan ko na ho ang mukha ko. Sinabi niyo po sa akin na kung may kailangan ako, magsabi lang ho ako, ‘di ba?”

May parte sa utak ni Kyungsoo na gusto nang tapusin ang tawag. Hindi nila ito kaano-ano at halos mamalimos na siya dito. Alam niyang nanginginig ang kanyang boses at puno ng desperasyon ang bawat salitang binitawan niya. Ngunit may mas malaking parte sa kanya ang wala nang pakialam, buhay na ng kanyang tatay ang nakataya. Wala pa siyang nakukuhang sagot mula kay Mr. Kim kaya naman kinabahan siya na baka ibinaba na ang tawag. Hindi niya napigilang silipin kung tumutuloy pa din ba ang tawag.

Nasa kabilang linya pa si Mr. Kim kaya itinuloy na niya ang gusto niyang sabihin. “Sir, kailangan ko po ng malaking pera.”

_ “Mr. Do, pineperahan mo ba ako? Akala ko ba nagkasundo na tayo doon sa airport? I even helped na i-clear ang pangalan mo because of the video. Sinasabi ko sa’yo, you’re messing with the wrong guy. I won’t think twice na ipakulong ka for real... “ _

Nagpanting ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa mga narinig. Noong una, inakusahan siyang kidnapper ng matapobreng kausap. Ngayon naman, aakusahan siyang nanghuhuthot lang ng pera? Oo, mahirap sila Kyungsoo at kailangan niya ng pera pero hindi niya kayang sikmurain na yurakan pa sa pangalawang pagkakataon ang kanyang pagkatao.

“Sandali lang ho, Mr. Kim. Inaamin ko po na mahirap kami, walang ari-arian, walang maipagmamalaki na kagaya niyo. Mahirap po kami pero hindi po kami kriminal, hindi po namin kasalanan na namulat kaming salat at hindi nakaangat. Hindi ho para sa akin ang pera na kailangan ko. Para ho ‘yun sa Itay na kailangang operahan. Hindi din ho ako nanghihingi. Pagtatrabahuan ko po ang pambayad sana sa inyo pero huwag na lang ho. Pasensya na ho kayo sa abala.”

Himalang nawala ang nginig sa boses ni Kyungsoo pero matapos niyang pindutin ang end call, bumuhos na ang kanyang mga luha, tuloy-tuloy, walang tigil. Gusto lang naman niyang makapagtapos ng pag-aaral, makapagtrabaho ng maayos para siya na ang bahala sa kanyang mga magulang at makapagpundar para sa sarili niya. Hindi naman siguro pagkaganid ang gustuhin ang mga iyon.

Maayos at mapayapang buhay lang naman ang gusto niya pero bakit parang ang hirap?

Hinayaan niya ang sarili na umiyak pa ng mga ilang minuto. Naghilamos siya para maibsan ang pamumugto ng kanyang mga mata at bumalik sa pagiimpake. Walang mangyayari kung iiyak lang siya at magmumukmok. Dasal na lang siguro ang pwede nilang kapitan, baka sakaling may milagrong dumating sa kanila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Pasensya ka na, bunso. Said na din kami dito. Nautangan na namin ni Miyoung halos lahat ng kakilala namin pero hindi pa din aabot.” _

Nangingilid nanaman ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo pero pinigilan niya ang sarili. Tama na ang iniyak niya kahapon dahil sa walang hiyang Jongin Kim na ‘yun. Isa pa, alam niyang sobra na din ang pag-aalala ng kuya niya at ayaw naman niyang tuluyan na itong ma-stress. Meron siyang pamilya na dapat pinagtutuunan ng pansin. “Ayos lang, kuya. Lumapit ang inay sa amo nila at kahit papaano ay makakautang tayo.”

Dama niya ang paggaan ng pakiramdam ni Seungsoo sa pinakawalan nitong paghinga.  _ “Mabuti naman, bunso. Hayaan mo at magtatanong-tanong pa kami dito. Baka matulungan din kami ng embassy.” _

Maya-maya pa at natapos na silang mag-usap ng kanyang kuya. Hindi man agaran ang sagot sa mga dasal nila ay ayos na din. Kahit papaano naiibsan ang bigat ng pasanin nila.

Pabalik na siya sa ward kung saan nandoon ang kanyang ama pero sumaglit muna siya sa chapel para magpasalamat muli at magdasal na sana ay magtuloy-tuloy na ang pagdating ng tulong sa kanila. Malaking kabawasan na ang tulong ng amo ng kanyang mga magulang kaya nakahinga na sila ng maluwag matapos ang ilang araw.

Hindi na din siya nagtagal dahil siya ang naatasan na mag-ayos ng papeles para makuha ang pautang ng amo. Mas maaga, mas maganda dahil sabi ng doktor, hindi na dapat tumagal pa ang pag-oopera sa kanyang itay.

Dadaan lang sana siya sa ward para magpaalam pero isang pamilyar na mukha ang sumalubong sa kanya. Hindi naman niya mawari kung bakit nandoon ang batang si Eunmi na malaki ang ngiti pagkakita sa kanya. Natigil siya sa kinatatayuan kaya naman si Eunmi na ang lumapit para batiin siya ng maayos. “Hi, Mister Cutie!” sabay yakap ulit sa mga binti niya, parang noong una silang nagkita. “I thought my dad was lying but you’re here!” yumuko ang bata at bumulong pero dinig pa din naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagsabi nito ng  _ at least he was not lying this time _ .

Ang kanyang ina naman ang lumapit, nagniningning ang mga mata dahil sa nagbabadyang mga luha. Pero kita din sa kanyang mga mata na hindi ito dahil sa lungkot, gaya noong mga nakaraang araw. “Anak, nandito si Mr. Kim. Siya na daw ang bahala sa lahat, wala na daw tayong dapat pang problemahin,” doon na bumuhos ang mga luha ng kanyang inay. “Kyungsoo, ‘nak, makakaligtas na ang tatay mo. Mabubuhay pa ang tatay mo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa isang tabi, nakamasid doon sa mamang nandoon sa isang cashier window at merong mga pinipirmahan. Sa totoo lang hindi pa din siya lubos na makapaniwala na nandoon si Jongin Kim, yung gago at walang hiyang matapobre na ang tingin sa kanya ay masamang tao. Parang galit na galit sa buong mundo at sa lahat ng tao at punong-puno ng duda ang utak.

Hindi naman sinungaling ang nanay niya pero bakit? Anong ginagawa ng lalaking iyon sa ospital kung saan naka-confine ang tatay niya? Anong nakain nito at biglang naisipang i-sponsor ang lahat ng gastusin sa pag-papaopera ng kanyang itay?

Bantay nya ang bawat kilos nito, simula sa kalamadong paghinga, paglalakbay ng kanyang kamay sa mga papel na sinusulatan at ang paminsan-minsan niyang pagtutuwid sa kamyang likod dahil mababa ang counter para sa tangkad niya.

Casual ang damit na suot niya kumpara doon sa business suit na suot niya noong unang beses nilang magkita. Wala namang espesyal sa ayos ng mayabang na masungit pero halata ang pagkukumpulan ng mga hospital staff malapit sa may cashier kung saan tinatapos ni Jongin Kim ang mga papeles.

Halata sa mga mukha nila ang kilig. Halos bumaligtad ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at napa-singhal. Kahit gaanong kagandang lalaki pa yang si Jongin Kim, ubod naman ng sama ang ugali.

Mabuti naman hindi nagtagal, natapos na din si Jongin Kim. Iniabot niya ang ilang pahina ng mga forms sa cashier at iniabot ang isang black na card sa kahera. Ayaw man ni Kyungsoo pero medyo nabawasan ang inis niya dahil ibig sabihin ng pagbalik ng itim na card na iyon kay Jongin Kim, maooperahan na ang tatay niya.

"Kyungsoo? Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?"

"Ay palaka!" Bakit naman kasi bigla-biglang sumusulpot itong si Jongin Kim mula kung saan? Natural lang na magulat si Kyungsoo kaya bakit siya mahihiya? Hindi niya kasalanan ang naging reaksyon. "Anong problema mo?" pagalit niyang tanong. Bumalik lahat ng inis niya sa lalaking katabi na niya ngayon.

"Look, I'm sorry kung nagulat kita pero can we talk?"

Napahinga man si Kyungsoo sa mga matang sobra magmasid, alam pa din niya ang pakiramdam na may mga titig na masyadong interesado sa mga ginagawa niya. Hindi niya kailangan ng panibagong tsismis tungkol sa kanya. Maliit lang ang bayan nila, mapalad lang na sa lugar nila naitayo ang isa sa mga magagandang ospital sa lalawigan, at hindi malabo na paguusapan nanaman siya sa lagay nila ni Jongin Kim.

"Madami tayong dapat pag-usapan. Pero wag dito, mamaya pagkauwi ko biglang may sugar daddy na ako."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

Si Jongin Kim talaga ang malas sa buhay ni Kyungsoo.

Huli na lang ng marealize niya na mas lalong mukhang kaduda-duda ang bigla nilang pag-alis ng magkasama dun sa area ng cashiers. Nagmukha tuloy silang magkakilala at close which is hindi naman totoo, malayong-malayo. Kasalanang lahat ng lalaking tahimik na nakasunod sa kanya. Naisip niya na doon na lang sila sa ward mag-usap, may mga taong makakakita at madali siyang makakapagsumbong kapag inalipusta nanaman siya ng matapobreng masungit.

Pero pagkadating nila sa ward kung saan namamalagi ang itay ni Kyungsoo, nakita niya itong inililipat ng stretcher at sa wakas ay gising na. Patakbo siyang lumapit at yumakap sa ama, mangiyak-ngiyak nanaman. “Itay naman…” pabulong niyang tawag bago humiwalay at tingnan ng maigi ang kanyang tatay, making sure na hindi lang siya nananaginip. “Tinakot niyo ho ako.”

Mabagal na inangat ng ama ang kanyang kamay kaya lumapit si Kyungsoo at hinawakan iyon. May tipid at pagod na ngiti ang kanyang itay pero maaliwalas ang kanyang mga mata. “Pasensya ka na, bunso. Pinag-alala pa kita.”

Mabilis na umiling ang anak at hinawakan ng dalawang kamay ang kamay ng kanyang itay. “Huwag niyo na hong isipin iyon. Ang mahalaga po ay ligtas na kayo at maooperahan na. Magpagaling lang ho kayo, masaya na ako.”

Doon naglihis ng tingin ang matandang lalaki, papunta doon sa mamang masungit na nalimot na ni Kyungsoo na kasama pala niya. “Sir, maraming salamat. Hindi pa man namin alam kung paano makakabayad sa inyo, pero wag po kayong mag-alala. Tatanawin po naming malaking utang na loob ito sa inyo.”

Lumingon na din si Kyungsoo, tiningnang maigi ang palapit na si Jongin Kim sa stretcher kung saan nakahiga ang kanyang itay. “Tama po si Kyungsoo. Magpagaling na po muna kayo, you don’t have to worry about anything else.”

“Okay na po ba?” tanong ng isang nurse na kanina pa pala naghihintay sa may tabi. “Ililipat na po namin ng kwarto ang pasyente.”

Nahihiyang bumitaw si Kyungsoo sa ama at tumango sa nagtanong na nurse. Lumapit naman ang kanyang inay pero hindi sa kanya kundi kay Jongin Kim na nasa may likuran niya. Inabot ng kanyang inay ang parehong kamay ni Jongin Kim at hinawakan na parang mamahaling muebles. “Mr. Kim, maraming, maraming salamat ho talaga.”

For the first time, nakita ni Kyungsoo na ngumiti si Jongin Kim. Maliit at saglit lang, baka nga ndi niya mapapansin kung hindi niya binabantayan ang bawat ikinikilos nito. “Huwag niyo na din po isipin iyon, pero may request po sana ako?”

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo. Sabi na nga ba niya may ibang balak itong masungit na matapobre.

“Okay lang po ba na pakibantayan po muna si Eunmi. Mag-uusap lang po kami ni Kyungsoo sana.”

Nakalma si Kyungsoo, nag-expect na siya ng worst case scenario. Nandoon nga pala si Eunmi. Ang batang babae ay nakamasid lang sa kanilang mga matatanda, tahimik pero kita pa din ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga mata ang pag-intindi na dapat ay wala pa sa kanyang murang edad.

Binitiwan ng ina ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ni Jongin Kim at lumingon sa anak nito na may malumanay na ngiti. “Eunmi, hija? Halika muna dito,” aya niya kay Eunmi habang nakalahad ang kamay.

Tumingin ang bata sa naghihintay na kamay, kay Kyungsoo at sa kanyang daddy. “Where are you taking Kuya Soo?”

Nagpakawala ng hininga si Jongin at binalik ang tingin ng anak, seryoso ang mukha nito at parang ka-edad niya lang ang kausap. May mga pagkakataon na naiisip ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ganito ang relasyon ng mag-ama, Hindi niya mapigilan na maging curious kung bakit ganito ang pakikitungo nila sa isa’t-isa.

Pero bilang istranghero siya at wala namang kinalaman sa buhay ng mag-amang Kim, agad niyang isinasantabi ang mga pagtataka at mga katanungang gumugulo sa kanya. Wala siya sa lugar na manghimasok at mangialam sa kanilang pamilya.

“We’re just going to talk, Eunmi,” paliwanag ni Jongin pero kunot noo pa din ang bata. “Where? What are you going to talk about? Are you going to have the police arrest him, again?”

Gumuhit ang inis, malapit na sa galit, sa mukha ni Jongin Kim at alam na ni Kyungsoo ang mga susunod na mangyayari at ayaw niyang maging rason ng hindi pagkakasundo ng mag-ama sa araw na iyon. Lumapit siya kay Eunmi at yumuko para makausap siya ng malapitan. “Nagkaayos na kami ng daddy mo, Eunmi. Play ka muna with Inay or look after Itay habang kausap ko ang daddy mo, please? Para sa akin?”

Mukha namang nakumbinse ang bata at lumapit na ito sa kanyang inay. “Can we play later, Kuya Soo?”

Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang pamangkin kung paano maglambing itong si Eunmi. Mukhang wala ding ibang nakakalaro ang bata. “Sure, magplay tayo later. Promise.”

Pinanood niyang makasakay sa elevator paakyat sa mga private rooms ang ina at si Eunmi bago hinarap si Jongin Kim. “Ano bang pag-uusapan natin?”

Naglakad si Jongin Kim palapit sa mga bintana sa hallway. Tanaw ang mga matataas na puno ng niyog na isa sa pagmamay-aring lupain ng amo ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo. “About the payment…”

Tumayo ng tuwid si Kyungsoo, ito na nga ang hinihintay niya. Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya habang naglalaro sa isip niya ang mga paraan kung paano siya makakabayad sa malaking pagkakautang nila dito kay Jongin Kim. Wala silang kahit na anong pwedeng maisanla o maibentang gamit. Kung aasa siya sa kakaunting sweldo ng mga magulang, kahit na sumama pa siya ay aabutan na siyang uugod-ugod bago makapagbayad. Baka nga malagutan na siya ng hininga, hindi pa din siya tapos.

Kung isasama naman ang bigay ng kanyang kuya, halos ganoon din ang kalalabasan.

Wala na siyang ibang maisip na paraan para makabayad ng mas mabilis maliban na lang kung ibebenta siya ni Jongin Kim, o kaya ang mga lamang-loob niya.

“... I’ll offer you a job.”

_ Nalintikan na _ , nagbutil-butil na ang pawis ni Kyungsoo. “A-anong trabaho iyan? Ipapatapon mo ba ako sa ibang bansa at ibibigay sa slave ring?”

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin Kim na parang tinubuan siya ng ilong sa noo. “What are you saying? I am offering you a job to be Eunmi’s caretaker. And anong slave ring? You will get full statutory benefits on top ng monthly gross income mo which will be 25,000.”

“Ha?” hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung tama ang narinig niya. “25,000?”

Tumango ng isang beses si Jongin Kim. “Minus tax and contributions pero yes, 25,000.”

Napanganga si Kyungsoo. Ni sa hinagap, hindi niya naisip na pwede siyang magkasweldo ng mas malaki pa sa starting sa ibang kumpanya sa pagiging yaya (hindi na kailangang sabihin ng diretso ni Jongin Kim na ganoon ang magiging trabaho niya). Gaano ba kayaman tong si Jongin Kim at kaya niyang magpasahod ng ganoon kalaki para sa magiging tagapag-alaga ng anak niya? Imbes na mainis ay parang kuminang at nagliwanag sa paningin niya ang masungit na matapobreng kausap.

Kung kukunin niya ang trabaho, siguradong mas mapapabilis ang pagbabayad niya sa utang nila at mukhang hindi naman siya mahihirapan dahil mabait na bata naman si Eunmi. Maliban pa doon, baka kaya pa niyang magtabi paunti-unti para naman maituloy na niya ang naudlot na pag-aaral.

Hindi na masama.

“May tanong ako, okay lang ba na 15,000 lang ang ikaltas mo sa akin kada buwan para makapagpadala ako kahit papaano kila inay?”

Ang nakuha niyang sagot ay isang taimtim na tingin bago inilihis ni Jongin Kim ang mga mata niya na bumaling sa mga puno ng niyog sa labas. “Makukuha mo ng buo ang sweldo mo, Kyungsoo. The compensation that I will ask for is maging open yung duration ng pagtatrabaho mo. Unless Eunmi says so, you will be her caretaker. You will be staying with us pero pwede ka namang magbakasyon, basta sabihan mo lang ako at okay lang kay Eunmi.”

In short, hawak ni Eunmi Kim ang magiging oras niya.

Pero bakit naman hindi? Malaki ang sweldo at kumpleto sa benepisyo ang iniaalok na trabaho sa kanya ni Jongin Kim. Pitong taong gulang na si Eunmi, malamang ay gugustuhin na niyang maging independent pagka-debut niya. Mahigit-kumulang labing-isang taon ang ilalagi niya sa mga Kim, babantayan at aalagaan ang unica hija ni Jongin Kim. Makakapag-ipon siya, makakatulong sa mga magulang at siguro mga ilang taon lang, pwede niyang kausapin ang magiging alaga kung pwede ba siyang mag-aral, kahit online lang.

Hindi na talaga masama.

Masungit nga lang itong si Jongin Kim pero mukhang maayos namang kausap professionally. Hindi naman niya kailangang pakisamahan ng mabuti ang tatay ni Eunmi. Basta gawin niya lang ng maayos ang trabaho niya, mukhang wala naman siyang magiging problema.

“Isa pa, gusto ko sanang mag-apologize ulit kung na-offend kita noong nag-usap tayo,” napasinghap si Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya nag-expect na magso-sorry ulit si Jongin Kim dahil hindi naman niya aalukin si Kyungsoo na mag-alaga kay Eunmi kung masamang tao pa rin ang turing nito sa kanya. “I have met so many people na mukhang mabait o sa umpisa lang mabait but in the end, they all have hidden agenda. I don’t want Eunmi around such people. I’m sorry. I know it’s no excuse pero I hope maintindihan mo.”

Naghanap siya ng mga sign na labas lang sa ilong mga pinagsasabi nitong si Jongin Kim pero kahit na halos walang expression ang mukha niya, hindi naman mukhang insincere. Napabuntong-hininga siya. Naiintindihan na ni Kyungsoo, sa totoo lang. Kahit siya mismo ayaw niyang nawawala sa paningin niya si Yuna o kaya may kumausap na hindi kakilala sa pamangkin dahil hindi niya kabisado ang pag-iisip ng mga tao. Merong iba diyan na gaya ng sabi ni Jongin Kim, maayos tingnan pero hanggang sa panglabas lang.

Siya nga ganoon na sa pamangkin niya kaya hindi naman niya masisisi na maging protective si Jongin Kim sa saril niyang anak. Sino ba naman si Kyungsoo para kwestyunin ang pagpapalaki nito kay Eunmi?

Huminga siya ng malalim ng tatlong beses, nagiipon ng lakas para sa kanyang desisyon. “Sige, tinatanggap ko yung sorry mo pati na din yung alok mong trabaho,” kitang-kita niya na nabawasan ang tensyon sa mga balikat ng kanyang  _ officially _ amo. “Kelan ako magsisimula?”

“Kapag stable na ang father mo, call me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kung may reklamo, awayin si Jongin Kim. Chot 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, violent reactions at kung ano man ang gustong sabihin, maari po lamang iparating gamit ang comment box sa baba.
> 
> Maraming salamat!


End file.
